


Createrra

by toyteeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyteeth/pseuds/toyteeth
Summary: A familiar place, yet an unfamiliar setting. Earth itself has fallen back into the hands of the creatures of our Myth, and humans are nearly extinct. The four clans of the land can either help one another thrive, or become their own downfall in the dangers of this world.
Kudos: 1





	Createrra

"Theo, my sweet dear. Come sit down." The soft-spoken mother pat the seat beside her. "Come, come here. Let me tell you a story, my child." 

The small boy picked up his toy rabbit, hopping over to his mother to sit down. He clutched his rabbit in his hands, looking up at his mother. The room was faintly lit with a crackling fire, and the noise of hail could be heard outside.

"Are you ready?" The boy nodded. "Let me tell you the tale of Createrra, dear. An incredibly long time ago, this land used to be many broken pieces, and the planet used to be known as Earth. Humans, just like you and me-" She pointed at her son's chest, "-used to thrive in beautiful, huge cities. We only inhabited the land with animals at the time, these creatures were food, companions, and friends. However, although we thrived, we were sinful. The poor and the oppressed wanted to be equal, yet the middle and the rich wanted more for themselves. Although this negativity fed our God of Chaos, the Goddess of Peace believed this could not go on much longer. They bickered for day and night on what to do about the humans, until finally settling on a decision. The God agreed to stop the humans, but the Goddess had to allow him to create his own chaos. This chaos was-"

A snoring interrupted her.

"Ah, I see. Goodnight my dear Theo."

"Theo." The voice lingered.

"Theo!" It got louder. The young adult opened his eyes, squinting as he sat up. He felt a pulsing pain in his head, and the lights within the tent blinded him. 

"You can't just keep fainting like this, human." The tusked creature growled. His horns seemed to resemble a crown of thorns, and his scales covered him like protective plates. 

"Apollo! Go easy on him, you've been making him work all day." The smaller, stouter man with many pairs of wings barked in response, "Of course he's going to pass out-" He whispered, making sure Theo couldn't hear him, "-Humans are a lot weaker than most of us." 

"I'm not being lenient for him, Julio. The Western Clan is out to get him, for whatever reason, and it's already hard enough having new enemies- we don't need a slacker on top of that. I don't care how pathetic his muscles are, if he wants our protection, he can do some fucking work around here." Apollo pointed at Theo as he rose his voice, his lip raising into a snarl.

"You're really perpetuating that obsidian dragon stereotype, Apollo." Theo groaned as he gathered his surroundings. His comment caused the dragon to growl sharply. The front of the tent opened to show a rather tall, lanky man with black claws and a pointed, arrow tail. 

"Apollo, the supplies are.... ready, right?" His voice was quiet and soft. "The others are here to gather supplies for the Winter. Apparently the weather up North has become even harsher than past years." 

"Yeah. It's all ready to go. Theo, do you think you can assist me and Takashi? We're simply carrying boxes, I think you can handle a simple task like that." Apollo sneered at the human.

"Yeah- Yes. I can handle that." Theo nodded.

The three exited the tent, stepping into the snow. The surrounding land was primarily barren snow, except for the tree line to the south. The weather was clear today, but that's not generally the case. Considering they live within the Northern Territories, the clear weather is a miracle. The three trudged through the snow, going towards the storage tent. The storage tent was beside the sleep tent, and behind those two tents was the Captain's tent. Two clan members stood guard at his tent. Nobody was allowed in there without permission. Apollo and Takashi took the much heavier supply boxes, while Theo grabbed the smallest of the bunch. They navigated towards a large wagon, which had two people beside it. They were Wyrms, yet they chose to show themselves in their humanoid forms. One had arms formed with ice, while the other had arms formed with rocks. Theo pushed the box onto the wagon, before looking at the two Wyrms.

"Oh, you two must be the far-northerners! I'm uh- Theo. Nice to meet you?" Theo smiled nervously, holding out his hand. The Frost Wyrm stared blankly at him. 

"Ah- I'm sorry. Jinkyu isn't well versed in the human language yet, I'll translate for you." The Terra Wyrm turned, speaking what must've been Wyrmish to Jinkyu. Jinkyu suddenly nodded and smiled, shaking Theo's hand. He looked over at the other Wyrm, responding to him with the same tongue. "Jinkyu says it's nice to meet you as well. I'm Callan, by the way." He grinned.

"So... you two live further north? What's it like up there?" He tilted his head. Callan turned to translate once more for Jinkyu.

"See, Jinkyu knows much more about the North than I do. He used to be one of the Wyrms in the mountain range." He stood and listened to Jinkyu, nodding. "The farther you go, the harsher it gets. Jinkyu says even for a Frost Wyrm, staying in the mountains was more comfortable. He might have thick skin and a large coat of fur, but even Wyrms like him get cold."

"Theo! Stop slacking." The dragon barked. Theo ran over, following Apollo and Takashi to the storage tent.

As night fell, the three finally finished loading the wagon for Jinkyu and Callan. The Wyrms agreed to stay for the night, heading to the mess tent with the other three. The same, chewy, salt-cured meat and tough, root vegetables was being served up that night, and the mess tent was rather loud and busy. Theo sat down with the others, visibly anxious from the noise. 

"Hey kid, you okay? Dakota and I heard you passed out durin' work again. Apollo isn't being too harsh on you, is he?" The Siren across from Theo spoke. Nobody really questioned the Siren's ability to suddenly sprout legs and walk on land. Everyone questioned why a Siren would choose to join the Northern Clan, though, considering he was bundled up in multiple coats and still shaking.

"I've been as harsh as I am on everyone, Hau. I treat everyone equally-"

"Yeah, with equal hatred." Dakota laughed. Apollo growled, baring his teeth.

"Boys, no fighting." Hau joked. "Anyway, we should get to bed soon, especially you two." He pointed at Theo and Apollo with his fork. "Didn't boss tell you to take the newbie out on patrol tomorrow? That'll be fun."

"Oh like hell I am. You know the Western Clan's been inching way too close to the border, and I'm not going to be held responsible when this pathetic child gets himself killed."

"I'm eighteen!" 

"Whatever, as I was saying, I'm not going to let boss tell me what the fuck to do when it comes to the human. For fuck's sake, he's even a sad excuse for a human! If boss has an issue with that he can tell me face to face, but it'd be a miracle if he left that tent of his."

"You really shouldn't be talking like that-"

"Oh really? It's not like he has the magic to see what's going on. And what's he going to do if I leave the human here?"

"I don't know, Apollo. What do you think I'll do?"

Apollo and the others on his side of the table turned. All but Apollo bowed their heads in respect to the kirin in front of them.

"Aarav." Apollo snarled, giving the kirin a death-glare.

"You will be taking Theo to patrol tomorrow. I'm trusting him with you because you know how to handle intruders. Understood?"

"Aarav-"

"Are we clear, Apollo?" Apollo flinched slightly, before backing down.

"Yes- Yes, sir."

...

The sleep tent was rather noisy in the morning. That didn't stop Theo from trying to sleep in. The noise of Dakota and Hau bickering like an old married couple could be faintly heard, and Theo felt someone nudging him. He groaned, pulling the blanket over his face, but the person didn't let up. Theo grabbed his pillow, tossing it at the person before hearing an oddly familiar hiss.

"That's fucking it, Theo." The voice growled, before a scaly hand grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of bed, dragging the blanket with. Theo opened his eyes, ready to whine until he focused on the figure above him. "I tried being... nice to you, like Julio suggested, but you're worse than an infant, Theo." The voice of Apollo snarled.

"Ah- Apollo! I'm- I'm sorry, I was just really tired and I thought I could sneak in a few more minutes-"

"Yeah, well you can't. Get ready, patrol's early." He walked over to the bag beside his bed, pulling out a roll of bread before tossing it to Theo. "We won't have time to get breakfast at the mess tent, so have this. It's stale, but edible."

Theo caught the bread. Stale? More like a rock. He stood, proceeding to take a bite out of the bread... he could've sworn he chipped a tooth. Theo rummaged around, getting the warmest clothes he owned on, before tugging on his boots. They were a little small, considering it's been nearly a year since he had gotten new ones... his mom always made his clothes for him. Maybe he should've taken up her sewing offer. 

"Do you think you can keep up, or do you need me to get Hau's leash?"

"Why would- no no, actually, don't answer that. I'll be fine, it's not like you'll be going that fast, right? We're patrolling, it's not like we're actually going somewhere far." Theo shook his hands.

The two left the tent and started trudging southwest of the camp. As they got closer to the tree line, they could see a small part between the territories in which the trees weren't quite as dense. Apollo led Theo to this area, although Theo was visibly concerned. 

"Isn't it unsafe to be in the tree line? I mean- one sudden noise and you'll be crushed under pounds of snow." Theo whimpered.

"First of all, grow a pair- second of all, not here. The trees aren't quite as packed, so there's way less snow on the leaves. And this is the border between the clans, so... it makes sense to patrol here." Apollo rolled his eyes, speaking as if that was an obvious thing.

As they got to the border, the two slowed down to a stop, as Apollo scanned their surroundings. Theo looked around as well, shivering from the weather. The dragon's tail was stiff, almost as if he felt unnerved. Theo looked up at him, tilting his head.

"Do you... see something?"

"Shush."

"Apollo-"

"I said be quiet, human."

Theo stood quietly, kicking around the snow. He started to wander off, getting distracted by something behind him. He had crouched down to dig around in the snow. Theo felt a presence in front of him, and noticed a shadow growing above him. He sighed.

"Right, I know, I shouldn't be playing around like a child, I should- MMMF!" Theo was muffled by a claw, before being pulled up. He started kicking and thrashing, before biting down on the hand. It was softer than Apollo's, but definitely scaly. He was given a chance to yell. "APOLLO-" He was muffled again as the creature snarled.

"I'll bite you back next time, human." The figure turned around, beginning to walk off. Theo heard something... big.

"PEYTON!" Apollo roared. Peyton turned around with Theo in his arm, seeing the dragon in his true form, charging at the two. Theo seemed to freak out, kicking, his screaming muffled by Peyton's claw. Peyton pushed Theo to the side and the young human landed face-first in the snow. As Theo flipped himself over, he saw the two - both in their true forms - fighting in the snow. Apollo had successfully pinned Peyton to the ground. Apollo had grabbed Peyton by the neck, holding him down. The flame between Peyton's horns was melting the snow beneath him.

"You know his brother wants him back." Peyton spoke. For being in such a sticky situation, he seemed to not be phased by this. In fact, his voice showed no emotion at all.

"And you know I can't do that. Theo told me what you monsters did. You're really following a human? Especially one like him? What happened to you guys? The last thing I'd expect out of you and the proclaimed 'Wyvern of the West' was that you'd let some human push you around like ragdolls."

"You don't understand Apollo-"

"Oh, I understand clearly, Peyton. And I'll give you something you'll understand, you scum. You're going to leave this territory and never return. If I catch you here again, especially with your filthy claws on Theo, I'm going to make a coat out of your skin. Are we clear?" 

"You don't know what you're doing, keeping that human away from his brother."

"Oh, I'll take my chances. But you better be wary of taking your chances." Apollo growled, letting go of Peyton, who proceeded to run towards his clan's territory.

Theo was still sitting on the ground, breathing heavily. Apollo hadn't seen him like this since the day he found him. Theo had the look of fear in his eye, even though Peyton was gone. Apollo knew why. He shrunk down to his humanoid form, sighing as he walked towards Theo.

"You're never going to get used to that, are you?"

"W-What? You going... into y-your true f-form? N-No. Of course n-not. Not considering h-how that's how you th-thought it'd be appropriate to a-approach me when we met. It s-still scares me." Theo stuttered. Apollo crouched down to be on the same level as Theo, feeling guilty.

"Can you.. at least trust me?" Apollo questioned. Theo hesitated before nodding. Apollo gently hugged Theo, keeping it loose incase he was uncomfortable. "I promise your brother won't get you. I couldn't know how bad it feels to have a brother like him, but if you don't trust him... I'll keep him away from you."

"...Th.. thank you, Apollo."

...

"Well?"

"Well what? I obviously don't have the boy. Maybe if somebody had known that Apollo was his patrol partner, I could've been better prepared. Like, oh, you know, having someone to come with me?"

"Oh well. Next time Vaarin will go."

"Why can't we just send out two people? Isn't it painfully obvious that we can't get your brother with only one person?"

"No. You're dismissed."

"Boss, we can't just do small, pathetic attacks. We need to-"

"I said leave."

...

The Wyvern took a step outside of his tent, a large bag strapped to his side, and a compass in hand. He started to trudge through the snow, holding his coat together with his hands. His tail made a large drag mark within the snow, there for anyone to follow. When he left the camp's sightline, he jumped up, transforming into a large dragon form, stumbling in the air a bit to get his balance. He began to fly Northeast, making his way to the Northern Clan.

...

"Hey... Apollo?" Theo asked softly, looking to the sky.

"What is it?" The dragon glanced.

"The Wyvern of the West... is that-"

Apollo looked up, seeing the Wyvern fly overhead. He immediately grabbed onto Theo's arm, holding him tightly.

"Hey! That h-"

"Hush, we don't know if he's coming for you. That's my best-" He turned, watching the Wyvern fly completely past the camp. "Bet...? Where's he going?"

"Don't the Wyrms live that way?" Theo attempted to pull himself from Apollo's grip as he spoke.

"The Wyrms? What would he want with..." Apollo let go of Theo, his entire body going stiff. "Jinkyu."

...

"It's good to see you, Jinkyu. My dear old friend."


End file.
